Autobot Wash
by Ultranova Prime
Summary: It's the summer vacation and Hannah has been "employed" by her uncle to wash and repair a few military cars for a summer job. Strange thing is, he convieniently left out that these vehicles were slightly malfunctioning. Just what is the problem with them? Rated T since I'm paranoid. Hints of JazzxOC fluff. Kinda songfic-ish.
1. New Summer Job

Chapter 1: New Summer Job

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers, as much as I'd like to… *Sigh* I only own my OC, Hannah.

**Legend: **_Thoughts, _"Speech".

**Weird idea formed weird story. Hope will be up to your tastes! This is my first fic, so please be less harsh with your reviews. I'd also like to thank my pal, Divya, for inspiring me. Read on! **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Yaaaaahhh!" I flew and landed in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. I heard a sigh and looked up to see the face of my exasperated mom.

"What did you land on? Did you break anything this time?" With the bazillion times I've attempted flying, you'd think that she'd be used to it by now. Oh well, that's what moms do best. Worry.

I stood up and brushed myself off. "Nah woman, I'm okay! You'd better worry 'bout your food more, unless you want to order takeout again for lunch."

She face palmed and groaned. "Oh no! I totally forgot! Back in a mo, I'll be busy trying to make it presentable." She ran into the kitchen, which had black smoke billowing out the door.

I chuckled. _How typical. Get so distracted that our food is sacrificed. _I sat at the dining table and waited.

Mom was pretty much the best girlfriend that I had. Apart from being slightly scatterbrained and not a very good cook, she's pretty much fun. Sometimes, I think of her as an equal than a superior.

She's also the prettiest lady in the world and I'm not exaggerating. She is about 1.6m tall and has dark brown hair all the way down her waist. Bangs framed her heart-shaped face and two glittering ocean blue eyes twinkled. She always seemed much younger than her actual age, but sometimes when she is stressed or troubled, the 35-year-old her surfaces. Mom always has that natural glow and energetic aura about her.

I was brought back to the living by a frightening declaration.

"I've managed to save the food! Bad news is you'd probably have to go to the bathroom after eating this." Mom appeared in the doorway with some very suspicious-looking things she called "food". I sighed. _As awesome as you might be mom, you still can't cook for squat._

Grudgingly receiving a bowl and a spoon, I shrugged and started eating. Trying not to gag while holding a conversation, I said, "You know, it's been a few weeks into the summer vacation, and I really have to get a summer job to pay for my tuition. But, I'm not really sure what to do. I'd really like to try something new, preferably to do with cars. Working in the pet hotel was okay, until the manager changed. The new one is _such_ a bi-"

Mom cut me off before I could start swearing. "Language, Hannah. Anyway, that was on my mind too. Initially, I wasn't planning to ask you about it, since you had a job already. But, since you're already planning to quit that job, it's going to work out."

My curiosity was piqued. When mom said something would work out, she meant it. _What crazy idea do you have this time?_ I arched an eyebrow and waited for the news.

She smiled and announced, "You remember your uncle Will? Well, he just offered for you to help him wash and do some minor repairs on some cars from the military he works in. So, how about it?"

"Yes!" I cheered. _This could be a chance to see vehicles the military use. It'll be a great learning experience and I get to be near cars! _

"I knew you'd say that. Work starts tomorrow at five am. He'll pick you up."

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" I hugged her and then did a little victory dance. I also choked down the burnt reject to show my thanks to her. I really couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Short first chappie, I know. Don't worry, more to come! Please R&R.**

**-Love, Nova.**


	2. Meeting the Autobots

Chapter 2: Meeting the Autobots

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers.

**Legend: **_Thoughts, _"Speech".

**Hi again! I just want to thank **_**crimsoneyedangel18 **_**for being my first reviewer! **_**Corona Pax: **_**Lol yeah. I think so too. Sorry, I'm not really good at typing accents. Yes, I know Jazz was offlined during TF1, but he will always be revived or not killed in the first place in all my fanfics. Read on!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Hannah? Hannah dear, your uncle is already here." I half-heard a voice speaking into my ear.

"It's summer vacation mom. Five more minutes…" I groaned and turned over in bed.

She laughed and said, "Well, I guess I'll have to cancel that job offer you took up yesterday. Pity, I thought you were _so _eager to work on the cars…"

"I'M UP!" I shot into the bathroom in a flash and took the shortest shower known to mankind.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Standing in the doorway of the bathroom, I struck a pose and imagined some fanfare playing in the background. "Am I awesome or am I awesome?" I said smugly.

Mom gave me a quick once-over and smirked. "I think Miss Awesome has to flip her shirt the opposite way."

I looked down at myself and grumbled. "Why can't I have just one day to not have to readjust my outfit?" I went back into the bathroom to flip my shirt back, pull my hair up into a high ponytail and grab my trusty wrench.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"This is for SPARTA!" I took the ritual tumble down the stairs while trying to be as normal as I could. I soon found myself staring into the bright blue eyes of Uncle Will.

"You won't make it far as a Spartan if you don't pay attention." He smiled and handed me my necklace which had probably dropped off.

"Oh jeez, thanks! I wouldn't want to lose my first successful jewellery attempt!" I took it back and put it on, feeling the cold, teardrop-cut sapphire rest against my chest. "So, what do I have to do?"

"That's what do I have to do _sir _to you, Cadet." _Ah ha! Planning to play the "major" card on me? I'll play along. _

"Sir yes sir!" I saluted and rolled my eyes.

"At ease, Cadet. Your first job is to wash the cars. If you do a good job, I might let you rank up to repainting them. And after that, you might just be able to do some minor repairs. Time to use what your Dad taught you to good use, eh?"

"Ha ha. Very funny. I might as well bring along the airbrush and paint cans for tomorrow."

He opened his mouth to tell me something but was interrupted. "Bro, you'd better clear out of my house now before I rope you in for toilet duty."

I barely had the time to yell a goodbye before I was dragged forcefully out the door by a panicking Uncle Will. "Hey! I can walk ya know?" He released me and stalked towards the car. (A/N: I know he uses Ironhide but I feel I should give Hannah a surprise when she gets to their house)

Taking my wrench out of my pocket, I got in and started twirling it around. He started the engine and pulled out of the driveway. "Aww… Is the big strong major scared of washing the toilet? I thought you'd be brave enough for this type of stuff." I teased him.

He growled good-naturedly and flexed his muscles. "You kidding? Nothing scares me when I got these _guns_."

I busted out laughing and tapped him none too gently on the arm with my wrench. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't think you'd scare anyone looking like that." I snorted and went back to mindlessly twirling my wrench and heard him grumble unintelligibly under his breath.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"We're here."

As soon as I got out of the car, I was tackled by a hyperactive three year old. "Hannah's here! Hannah's here! Mommy, come quick!"

I chuckled and carried her as Aunt Sarah came out from the house. Her face was smudged with flour and cocoa powder, evidence of her favourite hobby baking. "Hi Annabelle. Hi Aunt Sarah!" I greeted them cheerily.

She gave me a warm smile. "Hi Hannah. How are you? I was just baking some brownies before you came. Would you like to-"

"Yes!" I put my cousin gently on the ground and heard my uncle start whining.

"What about _me_? Don't I get a warm welcome?"

"Daddy!" Annabelle squirmed out of my arms and ran towards him, jumping up into his arms.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

In the kitchen, I was busy helping Aunt Sarah with the dough when Uncle Will appeared in the doorway.

"They're coming. You'd better come outside and meet them."

Dusting off my hands, I gripped my wrench, put on a brave front and followed behind him. _I really hope I don't screw this up. What if I accidently damage some of the vehicles? What if I don't do a good job? What if…_ Many worries and "what-ifs" bounced around in my mind as I stood in the front porch of the house with Uncle Will.

All these thoughts were immediately dispelled and replaced with awe and excitement as I saw the vehicles proceeding up the road towards the large field just outside of the house.

A red and blue Peterbilt semi with flame decals led the procession, followed by a yellow Chevy Camaro with black racing stripes that was bouncing… Wait. Back up. _Bouncing? Damn. That car definitely has a problem. _Behind them was a black GMC Topkick with a yellow Search and Rescue Hummer H2 tailgating it. A silver Pontiac Solstice was trailing behind. I very nearly squealed at seeing my dream car. _Keep calm, girl. Keep calm._ I took a deep breath and eyed the rest of the cars. A green Chevy Beat and a Red Chevy Trax drove next to each other. I arched my eyebrow incredulously when I saw them keep bumping into each other, leaving scratches in their paint jobs. The last car was a silver Chevy Corvette Stingray Concept. All the windows of the cars were tinted and each one of them was filthy.

I turned to Uncle Will and said, "The military uses _these _sorts of vehicles?"

He avoided my eyes and quickly changed the topic. "We'd better meet them. Come on!" I was unceremoniously dragged towards them.

"I _can _walk by myself. Don't you remember?" He let go and I found myself looking at eight cars.

One by one, the doors of the vehicles opened.

A guy about 5'9" tall got out of the Peterbilt. His hair was a dark navy blue and he had square, chiselled features. He looked about thirty. _Hmm… He can wear that flame designed leather jacket pretty well._

I heard the sound of wrestling and I turned my head to find two teenagers, twins from the looks of it, going at each other. One of them had bright red hair while the other had bright green hair. Both had features that reminded me of the goblin in that one show…

"Ow! What didja have ta do that fo'?" A burly man had walked in between them and knocked their heads together. I winced in sympathy and my mind started wandering. _How long does he work out every day? Jeez, he looks like one of those people you'd expect to be a bodyguard._

Another one of them looked about forty and had a pair of thin, wire-framed spectacles perched on his nose. The white lab coat he was wearing screamed "Doctor!" as he shook his head at the display and facepalmed.

The sound of Rose Royce's Car Wash drew my attention and I spotted a lanky brunette cuffing a blonde boy who looked about the same age as him on the head. The blonde rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and stopped the music.

A ray of sunlight caught my eye and I looked at a silver blonde haired boy sitting on the bonnet of what I assumed was _his_ Corvette. He was looking at me quite disdainfully, with a holier-than-thou attitude. I brushed it off and let my eye travel to the owner of the Pontiac and came _this_ close to squealing.

He looked about eighteen and was about 5'8" tall, had whitish silver hair and was absolutely _gorgeous_! Full lips, chiselled features, to die for body, if he really worked in the military, I'm going to _have_ to get in somehow. The Adonis was also wearing a pair of shades. _I wonder what his eyes would look like if I took them off. He looks so kissable- Whoa._ _Where did that come from? Down girl, he won't be interested in you. He probably already has a girlfriend. _I trod all these new feelings underfoot.

Uncle Will cleared his throat and suddenly, all eyes were directed to him. "Thanks for coming guys. As you know, you- I mean your vehicles will be washed by my niece Hannah."

I blushed and shuffled my feet when I found myself at the centre of attention. I said shyly, "Hi, I'm Hannah." I mentally kicked myself for perpetually being awkward around new people.

Uncle Will introduced me to them one by one. "This is Bobby Cameron, also known as Bee. Don't worry if he doesn't answer you. He's mute." The blond bounced excitedly on his heels. "This is Sam Witwicky," The brunette waved to me. "Orion Peters," The guy in the leather jacket nodded a greeting. "Ron Tomkins," The burly man grunted and looked elsewhere. "Skipp and Mack Cheney." The green haired teenager looked up at the name Skipp while the other answered to Mack. "Richard Hummel." The one who looked like a doctor raised an eyebrow at me. "Sid Corbett." The guy sitting on his car snorted. "Jasper Solester." Jasper looked at me and smiled. I could have sworn I melted into a pile of goo at that moment.

"What's crackin' lil bitches?" _Good Lord, his voice is magnetic!_

"What?" I was too busy thinking about his voice to dwell on what he said.

Uncle Will looked aghast and quickly said, "Well, you should be tired after _such _a long journey. Why don't we go inside and leave Hannah to work in peace?" He shepherded all of them into the house, but not before telling me, "Use warm water."

With those orders, I grabbed the supplies I needed and stalked towards the Camaro.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Hope this was up to your tastes! Yay, Bee's going to get washed first! Please R&R!**

**-Love, Nova.**


	3. Bumblebee

Chapter 3: Bumblebee

**Disclaimer: **Me no own Twansfowmers and Sweet Little Bumblebee. *Sad*

**Legend: **_Thoughts, _"Speech", **Lyrics.**

**Weeeee! Sorry, being random again. Check out my profile and tell me what you think about it! *Shameless self-promotion* Anyway, thanks to **_**KeepingThemAtBay, RedStripe and darkpoisonivy **_**for reviewing, and MahomieDirectioner1220 for favouriting me! :3 Yay! Bee's getting washed! Read on!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Hmm…" I filled both of the buckets with the hose and tested the temperature of the water. It was warm. I smiled softly and bent down to pick up the sponges, pulling the plastic off of them and stuffing it in my pockets. Hearing a high pitched squeaking; I turned my head and saw a squirrel sitting on the roof of the Camaro. My smile turned into a full grin as I observed the cute little critter grooming itself. I breathed shallowly, afraid to scare it off. I jumped up when I felt something wet touch my feet. I looked down and saw that the second bucket was overflowing. Swearing quietly, I turned off the hose and looked back for the squirrel. Not surprisingly, it had gone off.

I sighed in annoyance and forcefully got my mind back on track. _What was I supposed to do? Oh, right. Wash the car. _I poured some car soap into one of the buckets before taking a good look at the amount of mud on the car. I clucked my tongue and thought out loud. "Damn. Where did my uncle drag you off to in order to get you so filthy?" Mud seeped into every single crack and seam, and there were a few blades of grass sprouting from the caked-on dirt. Turning on the hose, I rechecked the temperature, wanting to obey my uncle's orders thoroughly. I'm strange that way. Blasting off the mud caked on the wheels, I sang a little tune that popped up in my head. Normally, I didn't sing in public but since no one was around, I could have sung utterly ridiculous songs and no one would be any wiser. (A/N: Oh Hannah, you don't know how wrong you are…) I sang quietly as I watched the silver slowly shine through.

**Oh-o-o-oa, Oh-o-o-o, **

**Oh-o-o-oa, Oh-o-o-o**

**Sweet little bumblebee**

**I know what you want from me**

**Dup-i-dup-i-do la da**

**Dup-i-dup-i-do la da**

**Sweet little bumblebee**

**More than just a fantasy**

**Dup-i-dup-i-do la da**

**Dup-i-dup-i-do la da**

**My heart skips a beat**

**When you walk in the room**

**I go boom, boom, boom**

**You go zoom, zoom, zoom**

**You're my playboy, playtoy**

**Love you, my friend**

**I wanna be with you until the end**

**I give my heart and soul to you**

**To make you see it's true**

**I'm so confused, baby, can't you see?**

**Please come rescue me**

**Sweet little bumblebee**

**I know what you want from me**

**Dup-i-dup-i-do la da**

**Dup-i-dup-i-do la da**

**Sweet little bumblebee**

**More than just a fantasy**

**Dup-i-dup-i-do la da**

**Dup-i-dup-i-do la da**

**Oh-o-o-oa, Oh-o-o-o**

**Dup-i-dup-i-do la da**

**Dup-i-dup-i-do la da**

**Oh-o-o-oa, Oh-o-o-o**

**Dup-i-dup-i-do la da**

**Dup-i-dup-i-do la da**

**I started to cry **

**When you walked out that door **

**You go bye, bye, bye**

**I go why, why, why**

**I'm so lonely and only**

**Waiting for you**

**To come back and tell me **

**I love you**

**I give my heart and soul to you**

**To make you see it's true**

**I'm so confused, baby, can't you see?**

**Please come rescue me**

**Sweet little bumblebee**

**I know what you want from me**

**Dup-i-dup-i-do la da**

**Dup-i-dup-i-do la da**

**Sweet little bumblebee**

**More than just a fantasy**

**Dup-i-dup-i-do la da**

**Dup-i-dup-i-do la da**

**Oh-o-o-oa, Oh-o-o-o**

**Dup-i-dup-i-do la da**

**Dup-i-dup-i-do la da**

**Oh-o-o-oa, Oh-o-o-o**

**Dup-i-dup-i-do la da**

**Dup-i-dup-i-do la da**

**Dup-i-dup-i-do la da**

**Dup-i-dup-i-do la da**

**Dup-i-dup-i-do la da**

**Dup-i-dup-i-do la da**

**Sweet little bumblebee**

**I know what you want from me**

**Dup-i-dup-i-do la da**

**Dup-i-dup-i-do la da**

**Sweet little bumblebee**

**More than just a fantasy**

**Dup-i-dup-i-do la da**

**Dup-i-dup-i-do la da**

**Oh-o-o-oa, Oh-o-o-o**

**Dup-i-dup-i-do la da**

**Dup-i-dup-i-do la da**

**Oh-o-o-oa, Oh-o-o-o**

**Dup-i-dup-i-do la da**

**Dup-i-dup-i-do la da **

By this time, all of the wheels of the car had been cleaned of most of the thicker layers of mud. I grinned and turned off the hose before setting to work on cleaning out the rest of the muck. I was still humming the tune as I gently coaxed the mud out of the crevices. Using my fingernails, I dug them in between the spaces of the passenger door and felt the engine vibrate. Straightening, I looked at the bonnet suspiciously before going back to what I was doing. I had learned from Dad, a well-known mechanic, that the trick to cleaning a car well was not to scrub too hard or too long with the sponge without rinsing it. If you didn't, the dirt it picked up before would scratch the paintwork.

Picking under the car for any leaves that had been caught in the piping, my fingers ghosted over a certain part of the tubing at the bottom and the engine _purred_ and sank down on its axels. "Eep!" I yelped and landed on my butt on the grassy ground.

The car radio suddenly turned on and played a few lines from Queen's "Don't Stop Me Now". **"I'm floating around in ecstasy, so don't stop me now. Don't stop me 'cause I'm having a good time."**

"Holy Mother! The military actually _uses_ possessed cars?" I shook my head and stood up, dusting myself off. Picking out any other junk from under the car, I was careful not to go over the same area again. Once I was done, I dumped the now brown and bubbly water on the ground and rinsed out the buckets.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Hey, Hannah! Heads up!" I turned…

And got clocked in the face by a plastic bottle. "Ouch! You know that I can't catch!"

"Yeah, sorry about that…" Uncle Will jogged up to me while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Anyway, what's this for?" I opened the bottle and took a sniff. "Gosh, you want me to _drink_ this? Okay, bottoms up!"

He snatched the bottle away from me and looked at me with narrowed eyes. "This is for the _cars_. Not for you, you greedy pig!"

I feigned hurt and stuck out my lower lip. "You hurt my feelings… I'm sad."

"Stuff it already! Anyway, pour two capfuls into a bucket of water and use on the car. The _car_." He accentuated the last sentence before going back into the house.

Rolling my eyes, I turned back and opened the bottle. I scrunched my nose at the stench and gagged. "What does Uncle Will put in this? I think all my nose hairs just burnt off." I heard the engine of the Camaro rumble quietly, as if it were laughing. Growling, I turned on the hose and directed the now ice-cold spray towards the car. The radio let out a high pitched girl's squeal and it backed up to get away from the spray. "Oh no, you don't! Get back here and fight like a man!" Normally, I would be freaked out, but I was too hyper to care.

I chased the fleeing yellow car to and fro, happily dousing it in freezing cold water. "Huh…?" The flow of water suddenly stopped. I looked around and heard the revving of an engine. I slowly turned around and saw the one of the wheels of the car on top of the hose, cutting off the water. I slowly turned off the hose and put it down. The car was positively _snarling_ right now. "Three… two… one… FOR SPARTA!" I ran for my life. A loud squealing of wheels was heard as the Camaro went in pursuit of me.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Tree tree tree tree tree tree!" I was urging myself to run to the tree that was ahead of me. I panicked when I heard the sound of wheels getting closer. "YAAAHHH!" I jumped up and grabbed the lowest branch, hoisting myself up to it and looking down. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that I had missed it by a hair's breath. The tree lit up as if someone was shining a flashlight into it. Looking down, I saw the car circling around the tree I was in. I was stuck.

"Someone? Anyone? Help me!" I waited and waited for someone to come and rescue me. As suddenly as it had pursued me, the car backed away and drove back to its original spot, tame as a kitten. I slid down the trunk and stalked up to it suspiciously. I poked it without getting a reaction back. Glaring at the vehicle, I prepared the mix and soaked the sponge with it.

Gently rubbing the sponge on the bonnet, I noticed the metal gaining a certain shine to it. _Huh, this stuff is actually pretty decent. I have to remember to ask Uncle Will about what he uses in this. _Lost in thought, I didn't notice the Camaro leaning into my touch as I slid the wet sponge over its body. It was only when it butted my hand gently that I noticed its reaction to my cleaning. I laughed at the way it reminded me of a goat and flicked one of its headlights, causing it to jump a little with shock. I giggled and said, "You're done. You can head back to your owner or whatever."

"**I started to cry when you walked out that door. You go bye, bye, bye. I go why, why, why? I'm so lonely." **

I laughed again at hearing my own voice coming from the speakers. "Off you go. Unlike you, I have a _job_ to do." Looking one last time at the now shiny Camaro, I prepared the buckets for the next car.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Thanks for sticking with me! I know this isn't as good as the first two chappies, but I'm running dry! I require inspiration and suggestions on who to do next! Thanks to **_**ForgotMyName2Day **_**and **_**ochibi9113 **_**for reviewing! I'll be doing a collab with MahomieDirectioner1220. *Self-promotion again* Look out for it! First chappie will be written by me! R&R for this story!**

**-Love, Nova.**


	4. Ironhide

Chapter 4: Ironhide

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for my OC, Hannah.

**Legend: **_Thoughts, _"Speech", **Lyrics.**

**Yay! I love you all, my dear readers! I'd like to thank **_**darkpoisonivy, KeepingThemAtBay, Golden Eagle 603, ForgotMyName2Day **_**and**_** Elhini Prime **_**for reviewing! And more special thanks to **_**KeepingThemAtBay, darkpoisonivy **_**and **_**Golden Eagle 603 **_**for giving me suggestions! Thank you so much! 3 Read on!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Hannah!" As I was filling the buckets with water again, my leg was hugged by a very happy toddler.

"Hey Annie." I smiled down at her. She was just so cute! Large, innocent eyes that were a bright baby blue stared up at me and she asked, "Can I help you wash cars?" Laughing at her tone, I ruffled her hair and said, "Sure, if your dad agrees to it."

"What is it about Annie's dad?"

I whipped around, barely missing toppling over the buckets that I had filled. However, I forgot that the hose in my hand was still running and I doused an indignant Uncle Will with water. "What was that for?" He whined. Annabelle and I looked at each other before laughing.

"Daddy looks funny!" Annabelle giggled and clapped her hands together as her father shook himself like a dog. I snorted and doubled over in laughter at the ridiculous action. "Serves you right for scaring me!" Hearing a deep rumbling, I brushed it off as that possessed car again. "See daddy? Eyenide thinks it's funny too!" Annabelle patted the Topkick. I quickly pulled her hand away. "You'd better not get yourself dirty, Annie. Your dad hasn't even said you could help me wash the cars." Hearing that, Annabelle immediately turned to her father and made her notorious "puppy eyes" at him, sticking out her lower lip a little for added effect. "Daddy, can I _pweeze_ help Hannah wash cars?" She added an extra sparkle to her eyes and puffed out her cheeks a little, the perfect image of cuteness.

I snickered inwardly as I saw my uncle's resolve crumble visibly. His eyes softened in affection as he gazed at his beloved daughter before turning to me. "Make sure she doesn't get wet." He sighed in defeat as he retreated back to the house.

Turning back to the truck, I whistled lowly at the amount of dirt gathered on the vehicle. If this thing was white in colour instead, I definitely would have thought its paint job was actually brown. "Da-rn," I caught myself just in time from swearing out loud in front of Annabelle. If she learnt any swear words, I would never hear the end of it from Aunt Sarah. "You're dirtier than the Camaro. Oh Annie! Not like that! I'll show you." I squatted down and gently took her hand. "You wanna help me spray the car with water?" She nodded eagerly and I placed the head of the hose in her hands, taking up a position behind her. "Let it rip!" Annabelle turned on the hose and water gushed out. She tried to keep a hold on it, _tried _being the key word. I soon found myself doused with water with Annabelle gone. "Annie? Annie?" I turned off the hose and looked around for her. "There you are!" I found her hiding behind the Topkick. "Are you wet? You need me to get some dry clothes for you?"

Annabelle shook her head and said, "Eyenide protected me. He's nice." I smiled and said, "Come on, Annie. I have to get him wet first." She tottered behind me as I flipped my wet hair back. Turning up the spray, I blasted the mud off the truck. The truck shivered as the water hit the body of the vehicle. I hummed a little tune as I checked how Annabelle was doing. She was busy talking to the Peterbilt Semi. _She's probably imagining out loud what it's like to ride in that truck._

Suddenly, I was knocked to the ground by a powerful force. Sitting on the grass, I blinked a few times before yelling the first thing that came to my mind. "KYAAA! Cold!" I shook the water out of my eyes and looked up just in time to see the driver side door of the Topkick close. The engine rumbled again, as if it were laughing. Hearing a childish giggle, I turned around to Annabelle. "You made Eyenide mad. He don't like cold water."

"Doesn't like cold water huh?" A simply devilish idea came to mind and I told Annabelle to stand by with a soapy sponge. "When I say now, you throw the sponge onto the truck, okay?" She nodded, unsure what to make of the current situation. I got into position and readied the hose. "NOW!" Annabelle looked startled for a moment before she snapped back to her senses and threw with all her three year old might. Luckily, it landed in the truck bed. I turned the hose on to full and blasted the sucker before running head on and jumping into the truck bed. Of course, with my _wonderful_ gracefulness, my foot caught on the railing and I crashed landed. (A/N: Is that what it's called? Idk so forgive me for any mistakes.) Seizing the sponge, I held on for dear life as the Topkick swerved sharply, trying to get me off at all costs. _This is getting weird._ After the chase from Bumblebee and Annabelle coming to help, I was now sober enough to know that something strange was happening. _What's going on? Militaries don't usually use cars that are possessed to this extent… AHH! TREE! _I ducked my head, narrowly avoiding getting my head chopped off by a tree branch.

"Eyenide! Can you come here pweeze?" The truck grumbled, stopped trying to kill me and drove slowly over to Annabelle, its manner reminding me of a chastised child. As soon as the truck stopped, I took my first opportunity of escape and leaped off the truck bed, managing not to land on my face. I looked in wonder at my cousin, a small three year old, lecturing something ten times bigger than her. _I should ask her how she does that…_ I snapped back to attention long enough to hear the end of her lecture. "And it's not nice to make fun of people, Uncle Hidey. Me and Hannah just want to give you a wash, 'cause you turned icky when you came back. Can you promise me you'll be nice to her?"

"Uncle Hidey?" I raised an eyebrow. This was _definitely_ becoming weirder by the minute. I was snapped out of it when I noticed the Topkick moving closer to me. I stepped back, suspicious of what it might do. It just sidled in front of me and cut the engine. Looking gratefully at Annabelle, I beckoned her over and said, "Thanks Annie. You saved me. You wanna help me?"

She looked up with her eyes sparkling. "Yeah!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

To my surprise, when Annabelle and I washed the Topkick, it was mostly as quiet as a mouse, only growling when I went over certain parts of the body. "Annie! You'd better get back in the house! " I heard Aunt Sarah call out from the house.

"Coming Mommy! Bye Hannah!" She waved to me as she ran back in.

"Bye Annie!" I waved back to her and looked back at the Topkick. Stretching a little, I sighed in relaxation as my spine popped audibly. Kneeling on the ground, I poked around the undercarriage of the large truck. I picked out leaves, twigs, branches, pebbles and…_ A bullet? The fudge did this get here? _Seizing the offending object, I tried to pull it in order to get it out, but to no avail. The only thing I succeeded in doing was getting the Topkick to jerk forward. "Hey! I'm fragile ya know?" I protested. The truck grumbled somewhat grumpily and stopped moving. Getting a bright idea, I pushed it in further and twisted before pulling out. It let out an almost feral snarling and I found my face covered in dark blue stuff. I got my head out from under the car and tried wiping my eyes. I managed to clear enough of it for me to see somewhat clearly. The first thing I did was try to locate the hose and when I found it I turned it on and washed my face.

"At least that crap in your undercarriage was cleared out. You may have an oil leak, but I'd better ask Uncle Will if I'm allowed to fix you." I shook myself and retied my hair into a messy bun. The truck butted into me a little as I was washing up, and I glared at it. "Yeah, yeah, I'll get the job over and done with." Taking a deep breath, I poured two capfuls of the liquid into a bucket and screwed the top shut before starting to wipe the Topkick down.

After the truck was gleaming but wet, I told it, "Stay here. Don't move and get dirty again. I'll be back in a moment." Dashing towards the garage, I grabbed a couple towels and went back to the truck. I hummed a little tune as I dried the truck.

When everything was done, I decided to get revenge on the Topkick for trying to kill me. I tried to whistle innocently as I grabbed my towel off my shoulder. The truck made a noise, as if it was curious. I just smiled and reassured it that everything was alright. As soon as I was behind it, I grinned like the devil himself and wound up my towel. "SNAP!" The sound of cloth against metal echoed around the field as I towel whipped the Topkick's bumper. "That was for trying to kill me." I calmly walked off, pretending that nothing had happened when in fact, I was dying of laughter inside. I heard a squeal come from the truck and I fell on the ground laughing like there was no tomorrow.

When I got my breath back, I stood up and dusted myself off, making sure I was facing the Topkick at all times. By now, I had learnt to keep it in sight if I didn't want to end up getting run over. Still making sure it knew I was watching, I cleaned out the buckets for the next car.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Woo! Done! So happy! Which 'bot should go next? Suggestions on what mischief should happen? Please R&R!**

**-Love, Nova.**


	5. The Chevy Twins

Chapter 5: The Chevy Twins

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers. Or Gangnam Style. Or I Knew You Were Trouble. Or… You get the picture.

**Legend: **_Thoughts,_ "Speech",** Lyrics.**

**By reader demand, it has been decided that the Chevy Twins go first! Sorry, Hannah. You'll have to put up with them in this chapter… Thanks to **_**darkpoisonivy, crimsoneyedangel18, Piplup13, KeepingThemAtBay **_**and **_**Golden Eagle 603, Skittles-Obsessed-Wolf-Girl, CrystalShardsOfRain, Autobotgirl2234 **_**and my mystery guest reviewer**__**for reviewing. Love you all! Read on!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"**He was long gone, when he met me. And I ****realise****, the blame is on me. Cuz I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now. Flew me to places I never been; now I'm lying on the cold hard ground.**"I sang as I filled up the buckets with water. _Two down, two in progress, and four left to go. _I counted them off on my fingers. Swaying my hips slightly to the tune in my head, I soon heard a very obnoxious song playing.

"**Heeey sexy lady. Op-op-op-oppa Gangnam Style!**" I whirled around to find the source of the song and see the Chevy Beat and Trax with their windows rolled down, the music on full blast coming from the radios. Shaking my head in annoyance, I mumbled, "Damn glitches." (A/N: Oh dear Hannah. You just said a Cybertronian swear word.) I heard a sound like a tape rewinding before I turned back to the buckets; I was soon tempted to burst into song then and there until I heard the sound of metal against metal.

Spinning on my heel, I saw the two cars slapping doors with each other, as if bitch-slapping each other to the death. Feeling quite irritated, I gave them a stern verbal warning. "If you don't stop fighting, I'm going to wash both of you with ice cold water. This stopped them for a while and I was satisfied for the moment. "**I can tell you're looking at me, I know what you see. Any closer and you'll feel the heat. GG. You don't have to pretend that you didn't notice me. Every look will make it hard to breathe. T R X Bring the boys out. Yeah, you know. B-Bring the boys out. We bring the boys out, we bring the boys out. Yeah, bring the boys out!**" I sang one of my favourite songs: The Boys; by my favourite girl group, Girls' Generation. I added in a few kinky moves I made up on my own in the past during my free time that weren't half bad while pouring the car soap into one of the buckets.

I was interrupted yet again by both cars busy duking it out on each other. That was_ IT._ I was sure smoke was coming out of my ears as I stalked towards them, hands tightening around my wrench threateningly. This time, they were too busy getting even with each other to care about me. Striking twice, I landed a blow on the red Chevy's bonnet before turning and denting the green Chevy's door. This shocked them immensely and they jerked backwards. Satisfied that they weren't fighting anymore, I bent down and picked up the sponge and bucket.

When I stood up, I saw that the twins had retreated a ways away, causing me to have to walk to get to the filthy vehicles. I decided to wash the Chevy Trax first, since it didn't really recoil from me as much as the Beat. Looking at the place I had hit, I ran my hands over the dent apologetically and murmured, "Sorry. I just kinda lost my temper there. It _was_ both your faults though. Forgive me?" The engine revved and I laughed. Double checking the water temperature, I blasted the car with high pressure until the gleaming red began to shine through. Turning it off, I decided to start using the sponge.

"**I'm walking fast through the traffic lights, busy street and busy lives. And all we know, is touch and-**" When I looked for the bucket to dunk my sponge in, it had disappeared. I soon found it alright. It was toppled over. Since the Trax was within sight the whole time… I stared suspiciously at the Beat before filling up the bucket with water again.

When I went back to the Trax, it didn't flinch, but what it did surprised me. It leaned against me as much as a car could and the engine let off a rumbling purr, resembling a cat. Patting it absently, I was busy forcing my mind to get back to the task at hand. I was smarter this time. I put the bucket in front of my legs or within sight as I finished up washing the Trax. When wiping down the Trax with the liquid, I encountered no difficulties at all. After the ritual drying of car body, I cleaned out the undercarriage. I felt it stiffen in surprise at my touch before melting into it. A squeal of enjoyment came from the car as I poked my head below and looked around for any foreign objects. It was all clear and my work was done.

Suddenly, I sensed someone behind me and quickly tried to straighten up. However, I forgot that my space was rather limited and bonked my head sharply on the metal above me, gaining another squeal of ecstasy from the Trax. I gently pulled out from under the car and rubbed the back of my sore head. "Damn car." I swore as I rinsed out the buckets and refilled them again in preparation for the Beat.

As soon as the Chevy Beat saw me walking towards it, it freaked and drove to the other side of the field in a cloud of dust_. THIS IS THE FINAL STRAW!_ I was extremely pissed and tired from the morning's events, not a good combination of feelings. It was close to lunch time and I was determined to finish at least four cars before taking a break. The Beat wasn't making things any easier for me though. "YOU FUCKING CAR! YOU'D BETTER GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I MELT YOU DOWN TO SCRAP METAL!" I chased the green Chevy with a vengeance as it tried to get away from my wrath. I continued screaming threats at it as I pursued it. I wouldn't be surprised if the military men Uncle Will had brought over could hear my yells of "Come back and fight me like a man!" and "Surrender before I really take apart your engine piece by piece!" and every single colourful word in my dictionary. Sadly, I knew enough to make an old sailor blush and thanked God that Annabelle wasn't around to hear this. If she picked any of this up, I would have my decapitated head on a pole outside their house and my body fed to either sharks or piranhas, depending on Aunt Sarah's mood. She had an _extremely_ strict code about using cuss words, especially around Annabelle. I shuddered inwardly at the last guy who had accidentally taught Annabelle a bad word. _I hope he can still produce children._

Finally, the car had had enough. Spinning to face me in a perfect 180 degree turn, it charged up to me as if it was going to knock me over. I stopped running and stood my ground, too pissed to care if I was killed, seriously injured, maimed and so on. Planting my feet apart, I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him the full power of my "death glare". I could reduce Uncle Will to a whimpering pile of jelly at only quarter intensity. My glare was a useful skill I had picked up along the ages of eight or nine years old. After many years of practice, I could give a vicious enough glare to make the toughest bully crap his pants then and there, which was why I was never bothered in school. Unfortunately, this meant I was very sought out as friend for being able to keep bullies at bay.

As expected, the look worked wonders and the green Chevy slowed down to a stop, its frame shaking with fear. I made my voice as low and as dangerous as possible, which wasn't hard since I was _this_ mad and said, "If you ever try to run off again, I will slowly and painfully take you apart and melt each gear and wire down one by one. I want you to shut up, stop moving and let me finish the job I was paid to do. Understood?"

"Sir yes sir!" The radio chirruped.

Smugly, I heaved the buckets over to the Beat and began work. Of course, since it was forced into this, it acted high strung and didn't react at all throughout the washing. I shrugged and said, "Fine. Act as high and mighty as you want, but I still think you deserved being chased around the field." The engine growled lowly in protest and the car body elevated higher. "Oh dear. Did I hurt Princey's pride?" I mocked. I was going to give him a hard time during this wash.

After the washing and wiping down with a couple of sides of snark, courtesy of yours truly, I had to move on to the final part of the routine. "You better not kill me or I swear I'm going to come back to life to melt you down myself." I warned as I picked through the bottom of the car. The engine gunned before silencing. I picked up a lot of usual stuff from the undercarriage. "Sticks, leaves, stones, goddamn! Where the hell do you guys go?"

As soon as I cleared it all out, the Chevy Beat sank down on its shocks in obvious relaxation. "Had that crap under you for ages, huh? Too high and mighty to admit it, aren't you?" I chuckled as the Beat's engine grumbled in an attempt to save its dignity.

"Hannah! Lunch time! Hurry before your Uncle and Annie finish off the food!" Aunt Sarah called from the house.

"I'm coming! Tell Uncle Will that I will personally kill him if he finishes off the peanut butter cookies on his own!" I stood up quickly and dashed into the house, forgetting for a moment the amount of people that had arrived at the house during the morning.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**My apologies, dear readers, if Skids and Mudflap seem a little OOC. The request box is now closed! I have planned for the mechs going next! Mwahahaha! Please R&R!**

**-Love, Nova.**


	6. Ratchet

Chapter 6: Ratchet

**Disclaimer: **I own Transformers and Can't Be Tamed! **NOT!**

**Legend: **_Thoughts, _"Speech", **Lyrics.**

**Wrenchie Claus is coming to town… Sorry. Couldn't resist singing that. YAY! We're halfway through the story! In this chapter, we will be having the one, the only… RATCHET! Put your hands/servos together folks! Mwahahaha! Anyways, a big THANK YOU to my reviewers **_**icesong180, DoctorWhoRulez, KeepingThemAtBay, Golden Eagle 603, darkpoisonivy, PoetofMercury, MiniAjax, Fallen Angel 1243, Spirit Kiss **_**and my mystery guest reviewer for reviewing! Y'all make my day.3 Read on!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I took off my shoes and placed them on the shoe rack outside. Aunt Sarah was extremely house proud and wouldn't hesitate to painfully maul anyone who tracked mud inside. I was tackled yet again by a happy and hyper Annabelle as soon as I got inside. She was slowly stopping the blood flow to my right leg as she hugged it tightly. "You've had too much sugar, haven't you?" I grinned as I noticed the tell-tale cookie crumbs on her face. "Come on. Let go before my leg is squished by you." Shaking her head, she squeezed tighter and I sighed. Gently easing her off, I headed towards the dining room while carrying a giggling and squirming Annabelle.

Entering the dining room, I felt multiple eyes on me and broke my gaze from Annabelle. I was now the center of attention and I wasn't enjoying it. Nope, not at all. "Hannah! Glad you could make it!" Uncle Will thankfully broke the awkward silence that had descended on the group. He walked up to me and took Annabelle from my arms.

Grinning, I said, "You'd better hope that I don't find out that you've eaten _all_ the cookies unless you want to say hi to Wrenchie!" There was laughter from behind me and I turned around to find Sam, Bobby, Skipp, Mack, Sid and Jasper on the floor in various stages of hysterics. Orion and Ron were busy trying to smother their smirks and Richard was arching an eyebrow at my choice of words. I blushed and glared at Uncle Will, who was also trying not to laugh. But, his heaving shoulders told me otherwise.

"What did I do?" I hissed at him. This only caused him to laugh harder and he slid down to the ground while holding Annabelle, tears of mirth rolling down his cheeks. I growled and retreated to the kitchen, hoping for some girl company. "Hey Aunt Sarah!" I greeted her as I walked into the kitchen. She was busy washing some dishes, but at the sound of my voice she turned around, a motherly smile on her face.

"Hi Hannah. What's up?"

"Nothing but the sky," I snorted. "Anyway, I just mentioned whacking Uncle Will with my wrench and the army guys started laughing like crazy! What's wrong with them?"

Aunt Sarah smiled and said, "Did you know Richard is the medic of the base?" I opened my mouth to ask her what anything had to do with that when she quickly continued. "He uses his wrench to whack the other army guys on the head whenever he feels like it." I pulled a face in sympathy. Even _I _wasn't that violent. The highest I'd hit would be the shoulder.

"Sounds… painful." I chose my words carefully, remembering that the others could hear me through the open door.

"Believe meh, lil lady. It _is_ painful. Old Hatchet has a heck of a throwin' arm. Darn had a processor ache for a week straight." I stiffened and slowly turned around to see Jasper leaning against the doorframe. He grinned roguishly at me and I was sure my face could rival a tomato's. A wrench soon connected with the back of Jasper's head and he yelled out. "Ow! What did ah do this time?"

"Nothing except for tarnishing my reputation," came the dry reply. Richard came into the kitchen, looking me with a strange look. _Is that… respect in his eyes? Damn, I have to stop taking so much sugar._

"Anyway, good job givin' the twins- ah mean Chevys a lesson. They really needed dat." Jasper had bounced back rather quickly from his injuries and was busy grinning like the cat that had gotten the canary. "Um… Uh…" I stumbled over my words, not sure what to say. _I could listen to his accent all day! _My inner self sighed dreamily. An awkward silence descended on us and I very nearly thanked my savior out loud when he broke it.

"Hannah, I'm eating the cookies!" Uncle Will called cheerily from the dining room.

"Oh no, don't you dare!" I squeezed through the door and threw my wrench blindly at my Uncle, aiming for a certain spot on his back. You see, as clumsy as I was, I still was great at aiming with my wrench and other throwing projectiles. I was rewarded with a satisfying "Ow!" and quickly retrieved my wrench. "What was that for?" He whined, rubbing his spine.

"My cookies is my cookies. Don't forget that or I'll aim for your head next time." Taking a huge victory bite out of one, I savoured the wonderful taste of it. Sid laughed and said, "Serves you right, Will!" Smiling devilishly, I had a wicked idea and spun my wrench almost casually in my other hand. With a sudden movement, I hurled my beloved tool, aiming at the side of his head. As I expected, the wrench missed his head by a hair's breadth and was embedded into the pillow he was leaning back on.

With a surprised yowl, he fell forwards and landed flat on his face. Seeing this, everyone burst into loud laughter, including Richard and Ron. Orion just shook his head and smiled at the spectacle. "I like this one!" Ron said. "Even though she whacked my bumper…" He trailed off somewhat, and the laughter soon died down. I spotted Mack rubbing his chest in slight pain while Skipp was busy holding his arm and wincing slightly whenever he moved a certain way. I brushed it off, thinking it was because they were wrestling earlier.

"Hannah! You'd better eat quickly! Your lunch is getting cold!" I perked up and helped myself to the food.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

After a delicious lunch, I was recharged and raring to finish the day's work. It was about two in the afternoon already, and if Uncle Will hadn't torn me away from Aunt Sarah's cooking, it would have been a whole lot later.

Drenching the Hummer in warm water, I let my mind wander to great and unexplored lands in my mind. I usually didn't do that because I had a rather _powerful _imagination, but I thankfully settled down on the issue of Richard and his wrenches. I didn't realize that I was thinking out loud when someone came behind me and said, "You're lucky that Hatchet hasn't knocked you on the back of the head with the wrench yet with all those ideas you're getting."

I stumbled and tripped over my own feet in surprise and got tangled up in the hose. Glaring pitchforks at Uncle Will, I snarked right back. "Thank God for that fact. Though, I'm sure that Richard wouldn't mind beaning _you _on the head. Help me up." Uncle Will helped to untangle me from the hose and pulled me up.

"I'll leave you to your devices. I have to get back in. We're supposed to have a conference after lunch." He walked back to the house.

"Make sure you don't bore them to death! I plan on _not _being your partner in crime!" I waved. He turned around and yelled something crude at me. Smirking when I saw something, I replied, "Make sure Annabelle didn't hear that! I'll visit your grave, I promise!" Uncle Will paled when he noticed his little daughter tugging on his pant leg, looking up at him with innocent blue eyes.

Snickering, I started work on the Hummer.

About halfway through, the Hummer gave a sudden jerk and a rev of its engine as I fell back onto the ground ungracefully. "The fudge just happened?" I stood up and rubbed my butt slightly, trying to massage away the dull ache.

There was a loud crackle of static from the radio before it started to play snippets of certain audio clips. "Sorry you – woke me up - I didn't mean to - do it - forgive me?" I tilted my head slightly and smiled. It was sweet, the Hummer trying to apologise for its actions. I nodded and continued washing, even singing a little tune.

"**For those who don't know me I can get a bit crazy. Have to get my way, yep. 24 hours a day, 'cause I'm hot like that.** **Every guy everywhere just gives me mad attention, like I'm under inspection. I always get a ten 'cause I'm built like that-**" I stopped my singing suddenly, noticing a strange symbol near the door of the Hummer. It was red in colour and looked eerily like a face. I traced it gently, speaking softly to myself. "Huh. This must be your military's secret symbol. But I wouldn't call it secret if it's so obviously placed. It's real pretty though." The Hummer huffed in- with as much emotion a car could muster- pride at hearing the symbol being praised.

"Yeah, yeah. Been there, seen that." I laughed a little and finished up washing and wiping down the Hummer. Compared to the first four cars I had to wash earlier in the morning, this one was quite tame and I was grateful.

Out of all the cars that I had to wash today, I was really glad that the Hummer was the one that gave me the least problems. Apart from the occasional jerk forwards, it was mostly quiet and reserved. I had a rather peaceful time cleaning it and found myself stopping and staring into space more than once. The Hummer had to bring my attention back to my task by gunning the engine.

I was busy wiping the bonnet of the medical vehicle while thinking about the different types of food that Sarah would probably cook for dinner tonight. I felt my hands stop on the metal as I daydreamed.

A loud blast of a horn shocked the living daylights out of me and I jumped backwards. With my type of luck in these situations, I knocked over the bucket behind me. The disgusting, slimy liquid dripped down my legs, and the stench caused me to gag. "Eww! Gross, gross, gross!" I washed it off with the hose. The Hummer played the clip of gruff laughter before lapsing into silence. I was half-tempted to blast it with cold water, but I knew how to be grateful. I respected its owner and the fact that it was willing to put up with my incessant prodding.

Merely sticking my tongue out childishly at it, I huffed and finished up the job quickly.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Ha! Done! In your face, chapter! Once again, the ask box is closed but I welcome suggestions on what mishaps should happen! Especially for a certain Peterbilt… *evil grin* Please R&R!**

**-Love, Nova.**


	7. Optimus Prime

Chapter 7: Optimus Prime

**Disclaimer: **Primus owns the Transformers. Not me.

**Legend: **_Thoughts, _"Speech", **Lyrics.**

***dodges thrown wrenches* Okay, okay! I'm sorry I haven't been updating in a while! *mumbles* Slagging writer's block… Anyways, our beloved Chief is up! Special thanks to my wonderful reviewers: **_**darkpoisonivy, MiniAjax, Galem, Nighthawk22, Fallen Angel 1243, icesong180, DoctorWhoRulez, Kurohane Ookami, ForgotMyName2Day, Spirit Kiss, KeepingThemAtBay **_**and**_** crimsoneyedangel18. **_**Wuv you all so much! In response to **_**KeepingThemAtBay, **_**Hannah will not be meeting the bots. She's meeting them in another story. Find out which one on my profile. X3 Read on!**

**A huge thank you to **_**LittleEnglishLass **_**for allowing me to use the Martian line. She has awesome fanfics! *salutes* We are eternally grateful, Invader Zee. ALL HAIL THE IRKEN EMPIRE! PIGGEHS FOR EVERYONE! More thanks to a girl friend of mine who supplied me with the name Burger Bear.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I gulped as I stared at the huge Peterbilt semi. _This _was what I was supposed to wash? I whimpered a little when I realized I had to climb _on top _of the bonnet to be able to reach the roof of the truck cab. Normally, I wasn't afraid of heights but this was an exception. Having to stand on top of a soon to be slippery bonnet definitely would not better my luck, and with my current situation, I had a very high chance of visiting the one up there. _I'm too young to die! If I make it out of this alive, I shall become non-sugartarian. _

I silently appraised the Semi as I mused on how to effectively clean it without _possibly _having to endanger my life. _Ah, what the heck; I always risk my life every time I jump down the stairs. I should just get it over and done with._

I removed my shoes and eyed the truck once again. Muttering an apology to the driver which wasn't here to hear it, I blasted the Semi with warm water before climbing to the top of the bonnet. "GWAAA!" I flailed and managed to grip the smokestacks in my attempt to stop my fall. Holding on to the soapy sponge in the other hand, I steadied my footing before soaping up the roof of the cab.

Once I was done, I took a dry cloth out of my pocket and began to clean the smokestacks. I quacked as the truck began to vibrate violently. "Oi! Squishy human on board! I'm fragile ya know?"

"**I'm sorry- It's all- my fault I- wasn't careful.**"

"Okay…" I blinked a little in slight disbelief. "First the Hummer, now the Semi? I should probablycheck myself into the mental ward in the next town…" Hopping down to the ground, I soaped the rest of the cab and the back bumper.

"**Every time that I look in the mirror, all these lines on my face getting clearer. The past is gone; it went by like dusk to dawn. Isn't that the way, everybody's got their dues in life to pay. Yeah, I know nobody knows where it comes and where it goes. I know it's everybody's sin. You got to lose to know how to win. Half my life's in books' written pages; live and learn from fools and from sages. You know it's true, all the things you do, come back to you.** **Sing with me, sing for the year. Sing for the laughter and sing for the tear. Sing with me, if it's just for today. Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away.**"

I sang along to the tune in my head as the Semi began to return to its original luster. "Nice decals." I mumbled without a second thought. Drying it down, I wriggled under the huge truck to complete the entire procedure.

After a few bouts of swearing, vibrating engines, scraped knees and hands, I was standing proudly and silently praising myself on the good job I had done. "YUSH!" I pumped my fist in the air. "Uh oh…" I heard a clank and turned to find my cherished wrench high up in a tree. Facepalming, I ambled over and began to try to reach the lowest branch or climb up the trunk. I sighed in annoyance when I found that the trunk was too smooth provide proper footing and the lowest branch was higher than I could reach even if I jumped like my life depended on it.

I soon decided to go to grab the ladder from the barn, but felt my mind fog over as I neared the huge red building. Hazily, I tried to recall what I had to do before all logic was thrown to the wind.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Why there be no ladder? Whyyyy?!" I thundered around like an elephant throughout the whole barn, searching for the elusive article. "It hath learnt the way of the ninja. I must fight ninja with ninja… HIIIIYAH!" I pounced on a piece of fluff floating along. "Take me to your leader, the leader of all fluffehs! MWAHAHAHA! Oh gosh, I see a cow! Cows, cows, all le beautiful cows! Oh dear, delayed sugar rush." Spotting an old, scruffy stuffed dog, I grabbed it in my sugar craze and proceeded to yell at the poor thing. "I know you have Martians in there! Gimme them Martians! I'm gonna put butter on them!"

"Should I be worried?"

Turning to my Uncle with a crazed look on my face, I popped a CD into the old portable radio kept in there, turned the volume up to max and waited for the magic to happen.

Ievan Polkka played on full blast.

Uncle Will started twitching as I slunk over to him. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" He fled from the building with a cackling me chasing after him, radio raised triumphantly over my head.

"COME BACK AND WITNESS THE AWESOMENESS OF LEEKSPIN!"

I chased him around and around the field, eventually cornering him up a tree near the front door of the house. Looking up, I noticed that he was cowering like the chicken he was at the face of Leekspin. Leaving the radio at the bottom of the tree, I went into the house to grab a pair of scissors and Burger Bear, Uncle Will's secret plush toy. I still tease him about Burger Bear once in a while, and this was one of those times.

Burger Bear was a yellow and orange checkered teddy bear holding a burger in its hands and smiling. His favourite childhood stuffed toy, it was now old and almost as scruffy as the dog I had yelled at in the barn.

"Leave Burger Bear alone! He didn't do anything to you!" Hearing that, I looked up at him with a rather disturbing grin on my face. Dangling the pair of scissors rather threateningly above the stuffed bear, I heard a strangled "No!" Suddenly, the radio fizzled out and my eyes widened.

"Crap."

I was promptly used as a landing mat. We were sprawled on the floor, still wrestling, with my uncle busy trying to pry Burger Bear out of my grasp and me- who was still sugar high- easily pulling it out of his desperate reach and loudly singing the tune of Ievan Polkka to his face. Thankfully, the scissors had flown from my grasp the second I was tackled by a fiercely protective guardian of the non-living being, posing no threat to either of our lives.

"Hannah! Quit bullying your uncle!"

Gleefully, I forgot Aunt Sarah's command as soon as it was issued and twisted out of my uncle's grasp to escape from him, clutching the teddy close to my chest, only to slam right into Orion. He raised it to eye level, closely inspecting the toy. Even if I jumped with all my might, I still wouldn't be able to reach that height. But, sugar works wonders to our systems sometimes.

"No! Is _my _teddy! I wanna burn him at the stake! BWAHAHAHA! BURNNNN!" I jumped up and down, trying to grasp the leg that was dangling. _Almost got it… Almost there… NOSE!_ Orion turned and handed the toy to Annabelle, who handed it to her father. I hazily noticed the raised eyebrows of the military guys that had gathered at the porch before I ran around in circles yelling at the top of my lungs.

"I loveded the teddy! Why you take the teddy?! I wanna painfully maul it to furry death! RAWRRR! Witness my fierce tiger awesomeness! SPARTANS AM BEE-YOU-TEE-FOO!" I noticed that Burger Bear's current holder was within pouncing range.

"LE SNEAK TACKLE!" I leapt at my uncle before finding myself held upside down with my leg held by none other than Jasper.

"Whoa there, lil lady. What happened to ya? At lunch ya were acting alright. Do ya need ta see a doctor?"

I shook my head feverishly from my helpless position. "I am le NINJA! My mission is to catch and assassinate le teddy president! He hath cost le many lifes of the burgers. He must DIEEEE!" I struggled anew and just when I was about to reach my uncle…

"GET ME OFF OF THIS! I NO LIKEE THE PIGGYBACK!" I pounded my fists on his back, demanding him to let me get off my current position, which meant I was bent over on his shoulder. _Actually, I don't mind being carried like this… If only he could carry me bridal style… Argh! Back down! _I felt tingly all over but passed it off as the sugar.

"Her body has an alarming increase in glucose and pheromone level, permission to administer help?"

"NO! Ah don't need your help! Ah wanna kill le president Burger Bear to death! I'm gonna slowly and painfully assassinate his family with the fires of Hell! BURN YOU LITTLE FLUFFY MONKEY PUFFBALLS! YEY! MWAHAHAHA... Hahaha… Urgh…" Suddenly, I felt drained and didn't have the energy to struggle anymore. I yawned tiredly before I dozed off, faintly feeling someone carrying me in his or her arms before the world turned black…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**ARGH! I'm not satisfied with the entire chapter! Sorry for leaving you guys hanging though. Help on what to do for a certain lovable speed demon Corvette? Pwez? *puppy eyes* The next chapter will probably be out next week, since I have exams this whole week and two days into next week. Please R&R!**

**-Love, Nova.**


	8. Sideswipe

Chapter 8: Sideswipe

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers or any songs I may have used in this here fic.

**Legend: **_Thoughts, _"Speech", **Lyrics.**

**Ack! Sorry guys! There were these tests in school and my plotbunny had to go through a major operation and I was distracted by new stories I started up… *dodges null ray blasts* AAAAH! Okay, okay! I'll try and make it up to you guys. Anyways, special thanks to **_**darkpoisonivy, MiniAjax, crimsoneyedangel18, Cloud-Dancer103, DoctorWhoRulez, Galem, Sprit Kiss, icesong180, Crazymedic217, CountryDream14, Rebecca13787, Demigod Princessa of the Sea, ForgotMyName2Day, KeepingThemAtBay, LynxbyLynx **_**and**_** LittleEnglishLass **_**for reviewing! I feel very happy with all you beautiful people's support! *sobs with joy* Anyways, read on! THANK YOU to **_**Crazymedic217 **_**and**_** LittleEnglishLass **_**for giving me the ideas for this chapter!**

**WARNING: **This chapter may contain some _slightly _gross stuff near the middle or something… So if you're squeamish about snot, blood and other various bodily fluids this may not be for you.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Gah! What time is it?" I shot out of the… couch? I was already halfway to the door when I realized this strange occurrence. _Why am I in the living room? The last thing I remember is tossing my wrench up in a tree before… oh. _Looking out, I noticed that the sun was almost touching the horizon before my mind reminded me of the time and went into overdrive. "Oh, by the fluffiness of cotton candy! I still have two cars left to clean! God darn sugar rush!" I frantically reached the door and was about to pull it open when a hand rested on my shoulder.

"Hannah, are you alright?" Uncle Will's concern-filled blue eyes gazed into mine.

"After I had my nap? Yeah, I am. Why wasn't I woken up?" I vexed at the fact that I had wasted precious daylight.

"Because you had not recharged sufficiently." Richard's voice coming out of nowhere shocked me and I jumped into my uncle's arms. "Relax youngling. It's just me." I glared at Richard half-heartedly as my uncle gently put me down.

"You're a whole lot heavier than you look. Lay off the cookies, fatso!" My uncle wheezed as I whacked his shoulder in indignation. Remembering something, I turned and thanked Uncle Will for carrying me back to the house. He looked at me blurrily, as if he didn't know what I was talking about before it dawned on him. Shaking his head, he said, "It wasn't me that carried you here. Jasper did."

I squeaked a little and suddenly, the room felt quite warm. Stuttering, I excused myself before quickly scooting out of the house.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Sleek all the way. Nice… Your owner has good taste in cars." I crossed my arms and silently judged the Corvette. _Out of all the cars, I'd say that this one comes in second in my ranking. _The engine revved, as if the car was pleased at hearing a word of praise. I laughed. _Like car, like owner. _"Well then, let's begin." I gathered the buckets and began to fill them up.

Once I was done, I turned around to find the Corvette all the way on the other side of the field. I groaned in frustration before cupping my hands to my mouth and yelling, "I don't feel like having to repeat the episode that happened with the Beat so I will count to three. If you are not here by the end of my counting, I shall happily bring out my secret weapons. I am starting to count now."

"One…" The Corvette seemed to snort at my seemingly pathetic plan of getting it to cooperate.

"Two…" The entire body of the car began to shake, as if it was about to explode from laughter. _Yeah, we'll see who gets the last laugh after this._

"Three. Time's up!" I dashed into the barn and picked up a couple of huge water guns before I ran back out filled them up with the mixture of car soap and ice-cold water, making sure it was mixed up very thoroughly. I laughed evilly and declared, "Your time of judgment has come, unrepentant Corvette. There will be no mercy!" I took aim and fired. A squeal from the radio had me laugh in triumph as I began to chase the car around the field, ruthlessly spritzing in again and again, with blast after blast of cold and soapy water. I was even worse this time because I was the hunter; not the hunted. Yells of "Bitch, get back here!", "I've got superpowers!" and "You better run devil run!" were spouted out of my mouth as I pursued my quarry ceaselessly.

We went around and around the field and I was not ashamed to say that I was enjoying every last minute of my tormenting of the car. A little sadistic voice in my head urged me to move to the next level. I grinned like a maniac and dropped my weapon off near the hose.

"Since you're all soaped up, I'll just have to wash that gunk off you. Now how am I going to do that? Hmm… I know! How about this?" I swiftly picked up the hose, set the invisible crosshairs onto my target and released a blast of high pressured, freezing cold liquid. I cackled and stood on the spot, not having to move because of the long distance I could cover with the hose. Wherever the Corvette would speed to, my jet of water would follow.

"Mwahahahaha! Feel my fury! Bwahahahaha… eh?" The water from the hose stopped flowing. The Corvette was in front of me so…

I turned and found Sid at the tap, grinning like he had just won the lottery. He mouthed a "Good luck" at me before he sauntered back into the house. The Corvette's engine roared, raring to take revenge on me. I could almost feel the glare of the car as I slowly backed off.

"Easy boy, it was just meant for some harmless fun! I didn't know it would hurt you." Bad move. Taunting the enemy when you're already at a disadvantage was a death wish. For every backwards step that I took, the Corvette crept forwards at twice the distance, closing the gap between us rather quickly.

All of a sudden, the car shot forwards.

I screamed and ran around the entire field, the Corvette chasing after me. I was a little out of it due to the sugar rush earlier and when I turned my head to look at my pursuer, I crashed right into a tree and landed on the ground, legs stretched out, slightly dazed from the impact. The branches shook, leaves drifting down gently. "Wha-" I was expecting something to happen, something that would possibly endanger my life. "Hey! I'm in the clear…"

This was when my wrench decided to reunite with me.

"OW!" I rubbed my head, wincing as my fingers brushed over the tender lump that was beginning to grow on the back of my skull. The offending tool had landed in my lap after banging me on the bonce, glinting slightly in the sunlight.

Something soon clicked and I seized the tool, holding it high above my head as I proceeded to dance the "Snoopy happy dance", something I had picked up from a friend in school. "I GOTS IT! THIS CALLS FOR CELEBRATION!"

Something bumped into me, causing me to flail my arms wildly as I landed on the ground. "You!" I growled as I noted that the Corvette was directly behind me. I stalked towards the car. As I was about to place a hand on it, my nose twitched, my eyes shut tightly and I gave an almighty sneeze.

"ACHOO!"

A girlish scream from the radio interrupted me as I was wiping my nose. "What…" I discovered that the Corvette had somehow made it to the other end of the field, body shaking and filling the air with the clank of metal. I quickly connected the dots and I smirked, a suitable punishment forming in my mind.

I whistled innocently, wandering towards the Corvette, taking my time. I felt a sneeze coming on and when I did sneeze, the hand that was not holding my wrench was coated with saliva and possibly teeming with germs. _Better than I thought. _I smirked. Placing said hand behind my back, I drew closer and closer until I slapped it onto the bonnet of the car.

It seemed to portray something akin to shock, followed by anger, followed by flat out panic and disgust. The vehicle backed up and screeched across the field like the devil himself was after him. In the middle of my evil laugh, I was unexpectedly tackled out of the blue, eyes covered by my assailant's hands as I heard the sound of sliding metal parts.

"Eww! The squishy human put _germs _on my gorgeous paintjob! Disgusting!"

I still couldn't see due to the fact that my eyes were forced shut. _Wait… Was that Sid's voice? Damn, he really loves that Corvette of his._

"Sideswipe, stand down." Orion's voice came from somewhere above me. _Wait… Above?_

"You! Attacker! Let go before I call my uncle!" I poked the hand that was covering my eyes.

"But I _am_ your uncle." Uncle Will's voice said from behind me.

"Good. Now can you let me go? I can't see!" I was getting rather uncomfortable with being unable to see exactly what was going on.

"Consider this revenge for what you were about to do to Burger Bear."

"I have a wrench with your name on it…" I threatened, raising my wrench to where I estimated his head would be located. The sound of sliding metal was heard once more.

"Alright! I'm letting you escape this time. Just you wait till I get you without a wrench…" He let go and I found myself face to face with the Peterbilt.

"Is there anyone else who heard something strange? It kinda sounded like metal parts sliding over each other… And what's a Sideswipe?" I scratched my head over the weirdness of the situation.

"Nope! Didn't hear anythin'! Never heard of a Sideswipe neither!"

"Heard nothin' 'cept fo' yo' ugly face!"

"Glitch! Ya take tha' back!"

I turned and found the twins wrestling on the ground behind me. Ron picked them up by the back of their collars and brought both their heads together.

"OW!"

"He started it!"

"No, it was you!"

"Why ya little…" Skipp dove at Mack, only to get caught in a headlock courtesy of Ron. Uncle Will just sighed and waved me off, signaling that I was to go back to work. I did so merrily, not wishing to get caught up in any ridiculous argument that the twins could think up.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

After I had completely rewashed and dried the rather obstinate Corvette and cleared out the undercarriage (unfortunately, said Corvette refused to let me near him until I had washed my "infected" hand at least ten times), I had ended up with a few more bruises to add to my rapidly growing collection and a couple of new swear words to enhance my already large and often colorful vocabulary.

"Be thankful I was _ordered _to wash you. If I had a choice, I'd leave you there with those 'disgusting' germs on your paintjob." I said while using air quotes. The car radio let out a snort as I headed towards my dream car.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**YEY! I am finally done with this chappie! But I is not satisfied with it… Only two more left to go! :D I'm sure you know who the last one is… (Hint: A little Pontiac once told me…) Suggestions anyone? Love you all!**

**-Love, Nova.**


	9. Jazz

Chapter 9: Jazz

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers.

**Legend: **_Thoughts, _"Speech", **Lyrics.**

**Duet legend: Hannah, **_Jazz, __**both**_

**Please?**

**Muse: *unamused* No.**

***sobs* PLEASE?**

**Muse: *exasperated* No.**

***clings to foot* PLEEEEAAAAASE?**

**Muse: *shakes me off foot* FINE! *throws the chapter idea at me***

**YEY! *cheers***

**Muse: …Idiot.**

**Now, the moment you have all been waiting for… JAZZY! XD Hahaha… yeah… I have no idea how to make this the best chapter yet. This is probably going to lean more on sad fluff than humor sooo… TA DA! Read on!**

**Thank you to **_**Galem, DoctorWhoRulez, Bee4ever, StarLight837, Cloud-Dancer103, darkpoisonivy, KeepingThemAtBay, ImJustAlwaysHappyXD, Spirit Kiss, icesong180, Rebecca13787, Elhini Prime, Evening Emerald, Tekisasu Shu, squishypeanut12, Skulcandy9, Angel of Randomosity, NobleSilverShadow **_**and my mystery guest reviewer for reviewing!**

**And yes, I know Hannah is acting a bit weird in the beginning of this chapter. But hey; it's her dream car!**

**I also admit my muse died a bit (Actually, a LOT) so this chapter was a butt to write. **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I pouted slightly as I inspected the grimy vehicle. Stepping up to it, I lifted my hand to caress the filthy metal.

"Hey gorgeous," I sighed in content as my finger drew lazy circles in the mud. All of my past worries disappeared momentarily as I was finally able to wash my dream car. "What's a beauty like you doing in the army? You should be somewhere where you won't get scrapped by accident or on purpose." I sighed, smiling dreamily. I must have looked like I was in love or something (which I probably did, but oh well) because I heard Uncle Will holler from inside the house.

"HANNAH! STOP DAYDREAMING!"

I jumped about a foot in the air before landing on the ground. Glaring murderously at my uncle whose head had popped out of the window, I muttered some slight curses before humming and filling up the buckets.

I set the hose to a softer setting and began to wet the car with warm water, loosening and softening the mud as best I could. Humming to any random song that popped up in my mind, I purposely went slower than I had for the other military vehicles. Once I was done, I happily soaked the sponge in soapy water before soaping up the car.

"**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs, with the boom box blaring as we're falling in love, I got a bottle of whatever but it's getting us drunk, singing here's to never growing up.**" I tapped my foot to the rhythm, singing along to yet another song that demanded to be sung.

"That's a nice voice ya got there."

I visibly jumped, shocked at the suddenness of having someone behind me. Realizing who that was, I blushed heavily and turned around to find Jasper grinning from ear to ear, his shades glinting slightly in the light of the fading sun.

"T-Thanks…" I squeaked, feeling my face burn. I hoped that he wouldn't notice but Lady Luck seemed to feel especially cruel that moment and he noticed, his grin growing wider.

"Ya're welcome. Mind if ah join ya?" I waved my hand indifferently as I forced myself to go back to work. I was extremely jumpy now, what with Jasper near me. I hurriedly washed the Solstice, trying to do my job well and in the shortest time possible.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

As soon as I was done with everything, I picked at the undercarriage. I heard a strangled gasp before it was covered by a forced cough as I looked at Jasper worriedly. "Are you alright?" I asked, concerned for him.

"Yeah, ah'm fine. Just a lil bit of dust in mah vocalizer, ah mean throat." Jazz straightened, his lips quirked up slightly.

"Oh…okay." I mumble-spoke stupidly before ducking under the Solstice once more. "And… I think I'm done!" I felt my heart sink at the thought of not being able to work with this beautiful car any longer today. However, I perked up as I remembered that I might be able to see it again. After all, my uncle _had_ employed me to wash and repair the military vehicles, right?

I was suddenly seized by this compelling need to sing one of my old favorites.

**Right from the start**

**You were a thief**

**You stole my heart**

**And I your willing victim**

**I let you see the parts of me**

**That weren't all that pretty**

**And with every touch you fixed them**

**Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh**

**Things you never say to me oh oh**

**Tell me that you've had enough**

**Of our love, our love**

**Just give me a reason**

**Just a little bit's enough**

**Just a second we're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

**It's in the stars**

**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**

**We're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

I paused for a while, pretending that the actual background music was playing. Just as I was about to sing the male part of the duet, Jasper beat me to the punch.

_I'm sorry I don't understand_

_Where all of this is coming from_

_I thought that we were fine_

I gaped at him as he sang. Of all the voices I had heard, this was the best. His voice was the perfect pitch, not too high, not too low and matched the song beautifully. As he sang the last line for his part, he turned his gaze to me, signaling that I was next. I snapped out of it and sang.

**Oh we had everything**

_Your head is running wild again_

_My dear we still have everythin'_

_And it's all in your mind_

**Yeah but this is happenin'**

_You've been havin' real bad dreams oh oh_

_You used to lie so close to me oh oh_

_**There's nothing more than empty sheets**_

_**Between our love, our love**_

_**Oh our love, our love**_

_**Just give me a reason**_

_**Just a little bit's enough**_

_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

_I'll never stop_

_You're still written in the scars on my heart_

_**You're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

**Oh tear ducts and rust**

_I'll fix it for us_

**We're collecting dust**

**But our love's enough**

_You're holding it in_

**You're pouring a drink**

_No nothing is as bad as it seems_

**We'll come clean**

_**Just give me a reason**_

_**Just a little bit's enough**_

_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**It's in the stars**_

_**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**_

_**That we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**Just give me a reason**_

_**Just a little bit's enough**_

_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**It's in the stars**_

_**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**_

_**That we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

**Oh, we can learn to love again**

_Oh oh, that we're not broken just bent_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

Both of us ended at the same time. I looked over at Jasper, smiling slightly until I saw his heaving shoulders, the grin dying on my lips. "Jasper, Jazz? Can I call you Jazz? It kinda fits you better. What's wrong?"

"I-It's nothing. It's just that… _Primus_ you look and sound so much like him." He stepped closer to me, and I could clearly see his distress as he gently touched my cheek. I no longer felt jittery around him, wanting to alleviate his distress as much as possible.

"Like who?" I tilted my head to the side in puzzlement, a sinking feeling in my heart as I guessed who he would be talking about.

"Prowl." His sobs came back full-force as he braced himself on my shoulders.

"Was he your brother?" I asked quietly, selfishly hoping so, so that I might have a chance with him.

"No. He was my… _significant other_." My heart shattered at the sadness in his voice and at the gravity of his statement.

"What happened to him?"

Jasper gulped, cringing away as if my words were physically harming him. "He…" He was cut off by the arrival of Orion, who announced his presence by placing his hand on Jasper's shoulder. Both shared a look, communicating silently. Orion gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head, his bright blue eyes signaling Jazz not to elaborate.

"I'm sorry, Hannah. I just can't tell you what happened to him." Jazz spoke with a slight tremor in his voice, all traces of his accent gone.

"Come, Jazz. We will have to return to the base." Orion gently but firmly steered Jazz into the house, leaving me standing outside under the navy blue blanket of the night sky.

"Oh Jazz, I wish I could help you…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**And that wraps up the Autobot Wash saga. I will now depart to complete my other fics. THANK YOU to those who have stayed with me for the entire length of the story! You people will always have a special place in my spark.**

**-Love, Nova**


	10. NOT A CHAPTER PEEPS!

**NOT A CHAPTER!**

**Ok peeps! Yes, this is NOT a chapter. So sorry for getting your hopes up. Anyway, I just wanted to thank everyone again for reading this fic. Also, I've placed a poll on my profile. The poll question is: "Do you want an Autobot Wash sequel?" It's going to contain Hannah meeting the bots and cons, and possibly some her and Jazz? Meh. I won't reveal too much. Rating… Possibly a T guess. So PLEASE vote if you want a sequel!**

**AND I also replaced Nightstar with Prowl so… sorry DragonHapppy! I decided that it's not gonna link to Together We Stand. It's going to be too messy that way.**

**Till evil monkeys take over the world,**

**-Nova.**

* * *

**Edit: THANK YOU PEEPS! Your support on the poll (which is closed now) means that there WILL be an Autobot Wash sequel! But, it will come later. Much later... Till then, feel free to check out my other fics! (*shameless self-promotion*) *cough* Anyways...**

**Till I get over my Nightcore obsession,**

**-Nova.**


End file.
